


Fire Meet Gasoline

by carolinka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinka/pseuds/carolinka
Summary: Prompt: My roommate’s girlfriend is staying over so can I please sleep on your couch?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sia's song. God I'm so bad at titles. 
> 
> And I haven't edited this. It's a weakness, I always have to post a fic as soon as I finish it so I apologise for the mistakes.

“Ugh,” Tony says with glosses askew and beard shining with oil. He has a cup in his hand, coffee probably, considering how late it is and how awake he looks.

“Graceful as ever Stark,” Bucky says before he can stop himself but he could never stop himself when it came to teasing Tony.

“Ugh,” Tony says again, “What do you want?” He sips his coffee but now that it’s closer to him Bucky can smell the faintest hint of alcohol.

“Is that vodka?” he says leaning in and sniffing his cup and meets Tony’s wide, bright eyes and realises how close they are. He clears his throat and straightens his back and asks with all the dignity he can muster (or declares without shame), “I need to use your couch tonight.”

Tony raises his eyebrows and they get lost under the goggles. They must have been staying there thanks to some calculations of Stark because they almost fall off from his head when his expression changes from indifference to shock. Bucky, helpful as ever and not at all trying to find an acceptable excuse to touch Tony’s face without setting off some alarms in Tony’s overactive head, settles them back on his head.

Tony steps aside and lets Bucky in. “I don’t have a couch by the way,” he says like an afterthought, “But I’m sure I can find you some blanket you can sleep on.”

Bucky almost asks if they can share his bed but even at three am, even after listening his best friend at it for longer than an hour, his pride stops him.

“That’s alright, I’ve been slept in worse places.”

“Trouble in paradise?” Tony asks, holding up a bottle of vodka as an offering. Bucky basically runs to him and gives a quick hug because that’s exactly what he needs right now. Tony stiffens when his hands touch his back but he relaxes into his arms as soon as it comes.

“Not really,” he says, opening the bottle and drinking it straight from it. He swallows the mouthful and passes to Tony who does the same. “Steve has that blonde girl over.”

“Blonde? You gotta be more specific than that. These days, everyone’s dying their hair blonde, almost no one's left admiring the good old dark hair.”

Bucky smirks and yanks the bottle out of his hand. “What is it, some chick chose some blonde kid over you?”

Tony snorts and throws himself on the pile of clothes on the floor. Bucky eyes the top clothes closely and decides they don’t seem to be covered in anyone’s cum.

Not that he’d have any objection to having Tony’s cum on him. Or in him.

He shakes his head to chase the thoughts away because that’s not what he should be thinking when Tony only has a stupidly tight tank top and isn’t he more muscular than he seems under all those leather jackets and designer shirts?

“Not a chance, James,” he says with casual arrogance, which Bucky grew to be fond of. “Everyone wants a piece of me.” Then he looks over Bucky, who’s smiling softly and looks away when Bucky’s sure he can point a flush in his cheeks but it’s hard to say if he’s been just dreaming under all that oil and poor lightning. He clears his throat and puts the bottle in Bucky’s hands. “You know what, you can take my bed. I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight anyway.”

“Trying to get me to your bed? That’s cheap Tony,” he mocks but rubs his shoulder with his free hand maybe a little too long. “I’ll cuddle this until you join me then,” he says, making a show off hugging the bottle and he falls into sleep with Tony’s laughter still ringing in his ears and faint sounds of Tony’s footsteps.

***

When Bucky wakes up, he doesn’t even realise he isn’t in his own room because all rooms are the same but he is unusually warm because the heating was down for over a year now and he hardly ever had someone in his bed to share body warmth. He hums contently, snuggling closer to the person behind him. It’s not long before he remembers he is with Tony and his heart starts basically twerking in his ribcage.

He turns his head to Tony slowly trying not to wake him up and his breath catches in his throat when his gaze sweeps over his sharp, aristocratic features closer than ever. He counts at least six small burns on his cheeks, probably from inventing things he can’t even begin to understand.

He shifts a little because his neck is getting stiff and that’s when he realises the hardness between his asscheeks and jumps out of the bed with shock because he just had Tony Stark’s dick between his ass.

He tries not to think of it because he’s already half hard with whatever he was dreaming of and he doesn’t want to stand in front of him with his hard on tenting his sweatpants.

Too late, he whines in his head, as Tony holds himself up, blinking sleepy eyes to focus his sight. His torso is completely naked and Bucky watched his nipples go hard as they were exposed to cold air and he can feel his cock throb.

“What?” Tony grumbles as he spots him and kicks the covers. Bucky makes a noise he’ll regret for the rest of his life when he sees Tony was actually _totally_ naked. He literally chokes on his spit for a moment before he yells to Tony, “You’re naked!”

Tony throws his hands up, “Haven’t you ever seen a naked guy Bucky? Chill.”

“Well, I haven’t seen a naked guy with an erection,” he spits before he can filter and curses himself out loud when Tony seems to wake up completely. He looks down at himself and blushes so furiously that it sends another jolt to his cock.

But then Tony spots his own erection and smirks. It doesn’t have the same power because he is still crimson but it makes Bucky blush as red as him anyway. “You are hard too, Bucky. It’s biology.”

“I am going to need you to put some underwear on before you say anything else,” he says, voice astonishingly high. He supports himself by leaning to the wall when Tony stands up and gives a full view of his round, plump ass. He feels his vision swim when Tony leans down and he catches a glimpse of his cock. He feels like a pervert by staring but Tony could at least warn him. That’s what he says to himself anyway.

He turns back to him when he’s covered himself with a small piece of clothing that does nothing to hide his hard cock. “Decent enough for you now?” he says, hands in the air. His voice is careless but his eyes betray him, so dark and blown wide with lust. Bucky grows uncharacteristically quiet and shy suddenly but Tony realises it is not because Bucky is uncomfortable with both of them being turned but it is because he is aroused because of the situation.

“God help me,” Bucky thinks he hears Tony say but he doesn’t have the time to think over it because Tony closes the gap between them in basically two seconds and puts his hands next to Bucky’s head. Their noses almost touch, breaths mingling together and it’s not particularly pleasant considering they’ve both had more than a little to drink but it goes unnoticed when their cocks grow even bigger and touch.

They both hiss at the same time and Bucky puts his hands on Tony’s hips to pull him closer. The friction is not and can’t be possibly enough because they have too many layers between them and Bucky regrets making him wear his boxers but at the same time it’s too much and they’ve already started rutting against each other like animals, grabbing every piece of flesh with force they find. Bucky’s fingers dip into the Tony’s ass, soft and hard at the same time and savours almost rhythmic flexion of the muscles.

“Harder Tony,” he whimpers and as soon as the words leave his mouth Tony’s lips crash into his and his hand crawl into his underwear to fist his cock almost painfully but it’s been a little rough from the beginning so he doesn’t even realise it, just arches into it with sudden rush of pleasure. He bites down on Tony’s lips, sure to leave his lips puffy and sensitive for the rest of the day. He wants to return the favour, to touch the hot, smooth skin of Tony too but Tony is too skilled at this and he rotates his wrist just the right amount, just at the right time and it’s not long before they’re both shaking and coming.

Tony rests his head on his shoulder, hand still in his boxer but shame is the last thing he feels at that moment. They stay like that for a few minutes, then Tony takes his hand out and grabs a t-shirt from the floor to wipe his hand.

“Are you regretting this?” he asks carefully, looking anymore but at him. He looks vulnerable, something he hasn’t seen until that moment and Bucky both loves and hates it at the same time.

“Not at all,” he says, putting a hand on his cheek after a second of hesitation and Tony leans into it like a kitten, closing his eyes and almost purring.

Then he opens his eyes and they’re shining with mischief. “Good, then you can join me in the showers.”

Bucky snorts as he follows Tony into the bathroom, losing his clothes on the way. “Not that I object Tony but I don’t think I can get it up just yet.”

Tony’s eyes shine even brighter, obviously taking his words as a challenge. “We’ll see about that,” he retorts, stepping out of his sticky boxers and throwing them on the floor carelessly. Bucky will never look at these floors at the same way but his concerns about hygiene disappears when Tony gives him a view of his ass for the second time that morning.

Then Tony turns to him, lips curved with an almost seductive smile, “Was I really the first guy you’ve been with?”

Bucky grabs him by his waist then, pushing him to the wall. “You’ll see I’m a quick learner.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first proper Bucky/Tony, I hope I didn't fuck it up. I appreciate feedback really really much :)


End file.
